


Take a Bite Out of the Silver Sandwich

by babyslutgreed



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as the "story" goes on and other characters or relationships arise, but who knows, chat fic, group chats, i have no intent of this having a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyslutgreed/pseuds/babyslutgreed
Summary: monkindonuts:GOOD MORNING BIG NEWS EVERYONE GUESS WHATdirtgremlin:nokyoshistan:you let sokka choose the movie for boy’s night and it wasn’t aquamarinesokkasm:FUCK YOU AQUAMARINE (2006) IS THE PERFECT FILMmoonpie:Zuko is the one who revoked Sokka’s movie choice privilege. He isn’t gonna give it back that quickly.daughterofthechief:what’s the big news Aang?*monkindonuts has added sifuhotman to the chat*dirtgremlin:who the fuckmoonpie:What’s happening?kyoshistan:????? whomstsifuhotman:Wait, how do you change your username? That’s not what I wanted it to be.monkindonuts:NO ONE TELL HIM--- An Avatar Group Chat Story ---
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have a justification for this other than, i am manifesting what i want to see in the world
> 
> here is a cheatsheet of usernames  
> Aang - monkindonuts  
> Katara - daughterofthechief  
> Sokka - sokkasm  
> Toph - dirtgremlin  
> Suki - kyoshistan  
> Zuko - sifuhotman  
> Yue - moonpie  
> Hakoda - chiefdad  
> Bato - talldad
> 
> also group chat names are indicated by **[brackets]**  
>  anything else in [brackets] are emoji descriptions bc toph uses a screen-reader

**[gaang gaang]**

**monkindonuts:** GOOD MORNING BIG NEWS EVERYONE GUESS WHAT  
**dirtgremlin:** no  
**kyoshistan:** you let sokka choose the movie for boy’s night and it wasn’t aquamarine  
**sokkasm:** FUCK YOU AQUAMARINE (2006) IS THE PERFECT FILM  
**moonpie:** Zuko is the one who revoked Sokka’s movie choice privilege. He isn’t gonna give it back that quickly.  
**daughterofthechief:** what’s the big news Aang? 

***monkindonuts added sifuhotman to the chat***

**dirtgremlin:** who the fuck  
**moonpie:** What’s happening?  
**kyoshistan:** ????? whomst  
**sifuhotman:** Wait, how do you change your username? That’s not what I wanted it to be.  
**monkindonuts:** NO ONE TELL HIM  
**sokkasm:** jghjfksdlgh i forgot about this  
**sifuhotman:** How do I fix my username?  
**kyoshistan:** zuko???  
**monkindonuts:** he finally let me help make him an account!!  
**sokkasm:** welcome to our club  
**monkindonuts:** welcome squidward! welcome squidward!  
**sifuhotman:** I changed my mind. I don’t want this.  
**daughterofthechief:** sksksksksk too late!  
**kyoshistan:** we’ve got you now !!  
**moonpie:** What do you want your username to be?  
**monkindonuts:** Yue no! the one he has is perfect already  
**sifuhotman:** I told Aang to just make it my name.  
**dirtgremlin:** illegal  
**kyoshistan:** so how did you wind up with @ **sifuhotman** ?  
**sokkasm:** the whole ‘let’s make zuko a chat account’ endeavor started somewhere after the second joint  
**dirtgremlin:** sifu hot box  
**sokkasm:** nice  
**daughterofthechief:** is that all the big news from boy’s night?  
**sifuhotman:** Aang cried while playing Animal Crossing.  
**monkindonuts:** SHEP ASKED TO LEAVE AIR TEMPLE ISLAND  
**moonpie:** Oh no!  
**dirtgremlin:** and you kept him?  
**monkindonuts:** YES OF COURSE I DID  
**dirtgremlin:** a smug? gross  
**daughterofthechief:** what’s wrong with smug villagers?  
**dirtgremlin:** annoying  
**monkindonuts:** [pleading face] he looks like appa tho  
**sifuhotman:** Also Sokka and Katara’s step-dad nearly gave me a heart attack at 1 am.  
**daughterofthechief:** sksksksk i-  
**kyoshistan:** bato remains an icon  
**moonpie:** What did he do?  
**daughterofthechief:** yeah? Bato is almost always dead asleep before midnight and next to nothing can wake him up before 8 am  
**sifuhotman:** Sokka denies his involvement. But I am convinced he alerted Bato that I was headed upstairs to grab extra blankets from Sokka’s room because he was waiting around the corner right as I was about to turn down the hallway.  
**dirtgremlin:** how do you know he was waiting  
**sifuhotman:** There weren’t any sounds of footsteps besides mine. No way he was just walking toward me without making some noise.  
**sokkasm:** he was probably just getting some aspirin from the meds cabinet in the kitchen, his arm and shoulder get stiff real bad when he sleeps  
**sokkasm:** and on the Slim Chance he intentionlly spooked you, that just means he likes you, thats the Bato Seal of Approval if there ever was one  
**sifuhotman:** Stop playing innocent, Sokka.  
**daughterofthechief:** or he thought you were Sokka coming up the stairs  
**sokkasm:** also v possible  
**sifuhotman:** I’m not buying your feigned ignorance, Sokka.  
**sokkasm:** almost absolutely Certain ™ that i was in the middle of battling a cave full of spiders in minecraft when you left to go get balnkets  
**kyoshistan:** @ **monkindonuts** you were the only other person there, can you reveal the truth  
**monkindonuts:** not likely, i was a tad zonked when we heard zuko shriek upstairs, dont recall much aside from teaching Agent S to say trans rights  
**kyoshistan:** understandable, thank you

;;

**[Water Tribe🌝🌚🌊❄️]**

**daughterofthechief:** if i promise not to tell Zuko will you tell me the truth?  
**chiefdad:** Promise not to tell Zuko what exactly?  
**daughterofthechief:** if Sokka and Bato worked together to scare him last night  
**talldad:** Lol  
**daughterofthechief:** you did?????  
**sokkasm:** hjdkslgha ofc we did, who do you think we are ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i headcanon each characters animal crossing dreamies list? perhaps


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheatsheet of usernames  
> Aang - monkindonuts  
> Katara - daughterofthechief  
> Sokka - sokkasm  
> Toph - dirtgremlin  
> Suki - kyoshistan  
> Zuko - sifuhotman  
> Yue - moonpie
> 
> group chat names are indicated by **[brackets]**  
>  anything else in [brackets] are emoji or image descriptions bc toph uses a screen-reader
> 
> also, some notes on how this "verse" is set up in terms of the characters and their living situations
> 
> sokka and katara - live with hakoda and bato (who are married)  
> toph and yue - live with their respective parents, but both of them spend lots of time away from their homes/with the gaang  
> zuko - lives with iroh and azula (ozais in prison babey!)  
> suki and aang - since sukis parents were in no way ever mentioned in canon and aang was raised communally by the air nomads, they live in a foster home with other kids and monk gyatso (and whoever his partner is, i might make up an oc for that) as their foster parent, aang and suki are siblings now bc i say so

**[private message]**

**kyoshistan:** fuck food lion turtle  
**kyoshistan:** next old ass man to flirt with me while i ring up his groceries will die by my sword  
**sokkasm:** hell yeah fuck em up  
**sokkasm:** i know you dont need backup but i will gladly be presetn with my sword as well  
**sokkasm:** wanna see how quickly i can piss katara off over soemthing innocuous?  
**kyoshistan:** yeah sure 

;;

 **[gaang gaang]**

**sokkasm:** if i die young bury me in dried papaya  
**moonpie:** [face with medical mask] [face vomiting]  
**daughterofthechief:** you're not my brother anymore  
**sifuhotman:** What should we bury you in if you die at an old age?  
**dirtgremlin:** wet papaya  
**daughterofthechief:** everyone please shut up [ID: An image of Momo photoshopped to be holding a gun with black text around him saying “I won’t hesitate bitch” in all caps. End ID]  
**sokkasm:** listen, if u dont like papaya you can leave  
**daughterofthechief:** bet 

***daughterofthechief left the chat***

**kyoshistan:** HGDJF WAIT  
**sokkasm:** gfgghjfdsjkjfhdg NO  
**moonpie:** Who has admin privilege? Katara’s dming me asking to be added back  
**dirtgremlin:** pretty sure its just aang  
**moonpie:** @ **monkindonuts**  
**moonpie:** Aang? Hello?  
**moonpie:** I told her Aang is the only one who can add her back, but he isn’t answering her dms  
**kyoshistan:** Samten says he went to the pharmacy with Gyatso, i just checked his room and doofus left his phone  
**sokkasm:** ofc he did  
**kyoshistan:** does anyone know aang’s passcode? i’ll add Katara back  
**sifuhotman:** It’s probably Appa or Momo spelled out with the number pad. 

***monkindonuts added daughterofthechief to the chat***

**daughterofthechief:** worth it  
**sifuhotman:** Welcome back.  
**dirtgremlin:** wait what was aangs passcode  
**kyoshistan:** he doesn’t have one  
**dirtgremlin:** typical

;;

**[private message]**

**sokkasm:** ta da  
**kyoshistan:** that was impressive  
**sokkasm:** thank u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you dont get the Food Lion Turtle joke im sorry, i am a tired cashier at a grocery store chain called Food Lion and i could not pass up that opportunity 
> 
> here are everyones animal crossing dreamies as promised
> 
> Aang: Shep, Roald, Amelia, Agent S, Skye, Stinky, Henry, Goldie, Mitzi, Vesta  
> Katara: Sprinkle, Fauna, Whitney, Marina, Kody, Frobert, Gonzo, Stitches, Keaton, Julian  
> Sokka: Sterling, Iggly, Chadder, Antonia, Cousteau, Kid Cat, Tangy, Lily, Frita, Ketchup  
> Zuko: Dobie, Drago, Molly, Snake, Phoebe, Blanche, Spike, Tia, Pashmina, Admiral  
> Toph: Jitters, Gruff, Bella, Cyrano, Coco, Hopper, Canberra, Wart Jr., Katt, Renée  
> Suki: Marcel, Cherry, Croque, Kabuki, Freya, Hazel, Lucha, Knox, Zucker, Bud  
> Yue: Francine, Chrissy, Stella, Judy, Flurry, Hopkins, Aurora, Skye, Ruby, Diana  
> Azula: Alli, Monique, Amelia, Gwen, Olivia, Queenie, Timbra, Pecan, Miranda, Vivian  
> Mai: Bella, Kiki, Flo, Cherry, Lucky, Tiffany, Muffy, Agnes, Roscoe, Tasha  
> Ty Lee: Cookie, Fuschia, Paolo, Puddles, Marina, Flora, Gala, Vladimir, Penelope, Gayle
> 
> (yes i plan to bring in azula & co.) 
> 
> thank you for reading! let me know if there is anything youre hoping to see in this !

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think/things you might wanna see in the gcs


End file.
